


His creation

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Matt Daehler, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Matt Daehler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt fucks Jackson dirty and rough in the forest after they've escaped their enemies (and apparently their clothes). </p><p>Master/slave language, unhealthy dynamic, no lubrication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His creation

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Daemore smut because why not.

No longer shifted, Jackson rolled around in the dirt, trying to free himself from the weight over him. The rustling of leaves and twin sounds of labored breathing were the only sounds in the forest. He squirmed until he was firmly pinned down by the wrists, and the weight of a body was again settled over him. A bird started chirping. When he noticed his companion was casting a shadow over him, he finally opened his eyes. Greyish ones stared down at him, analytical, but he felt at ease. 

It was Mast- _Matt_. He remembered now, the previous night coming in flashes, fleeing from the hunters and the werewolves that had allied to kill them. He could still smell the blood and gunpowder in his mouth. They’d lost them, escaped; but only won time. They needed to strike back soon, or it’d be over for them.

Barely past dawn now, an orange glow bathed the glade they’d finally arrived at. Matt’s expression was unreadable, not exactly angry, or authoritative, but still  _demanding_. Playful to the point of mockery even. Jackson was not in a good mood. In fact, when insecurity got the best of him he couldn’t think of a time he didn’t feel mocked by Matt. Like he was only good as a tool, like they weren’t even friends after all they’d been through.

“Good, I thought you weren’t going to wake up _ever_ ”, Matt said.

He was _very_ close to him, Jackson realized. The hot breath gave him goosebumps. The morning felt suddenly chilly. He was naked and dirty from rolling in the mud, and Matt wasn’t much different. Barely wearing his cargo shorts, skin also smeared by ash and dirt. The rest he’d lost during the night, shirt likely torn to shreds by the quick hiding and running, passing through vines... 

But Jackson couldn’t remember most things that happened. He couldn’t remember most things while he was in his kanima form. It pissed him off.

“Like you’d care”, he spat in a gruff voice, looking sideways.

Matt raised his eyebrows, and let go of his wrists. No longer prodding himself on his elbows, his full weight fell over Jackson. The other boy let out a sudden whine in surprise, an then took a deep breath. He could feel Matt’s heartbeat over his chest, skin to skin. And further down, all the pressure wasn’t helping his morning erection go down. He was sure Matt knew. 

The boy moved a hand between the ground and Jackson’s disheveled hair, tugging to make him meet his eyes. Jackson didn’t resist.

“Of course I do, I’ve invested so much in you. You’re my creation. So stop being a little bitch”, he said with a smirk.

“You only care about the kanima”, Jackson repeated, with a defying expression. He tried his best not to waver, but he felt pathetic.

Matt tugged harder, baring Jackson’s neck, and grinded against him. Jackson let out an undignified moan, tried again to squirm away and break free. But Matt’s weight had him pinned to the ground safely, their legs tangled in a messy manner. Matt’s knee was on his thigh, pressing up.

“What, you wanted a morning kiss or something?”, he laughed.

“Fuck you”, Jackson blurted, biting his lower lip.

He used his hands, still free, to undo Matt’s only button and pull down the zipper. He lost no time reaching for his aching erection, wrapping his hand around the rock hardness. 

He really enjoyed the way the other boy hissed, finally having something to use in his advantage. Matt let out a sigh, thrusting once or twice into his fist before leaning down, breath ghosting over his ear.

“No, fuck _you_ ”, he whispered. It made a shiver run down his spine.

It wasn’t the first time they’d do it. And it wouldn’t be the last. Jackson could pretend he didn’t want it , but what was the point anyway? He let go, the scent of precome and arousal already filling the air around them, making his wolf hungry. 

They struggled a bit more, exchanging fierce expressions of bared teeth and intense stares, but ultimately Jackson let the human turn him around. Matt pulled down his own pants down to his knees and then threw them away, lying on top of the human again. His length pressed a line against Jackson’s perfect ass. And Jackson tingled with anticipation, gritted his teeth when Matt bit his nape, because he knew what it did to him. His wolf wanted to submit. He _wanted_ to be a bitch for his Master, and he hated that he loved all of it. 

“Good boy. See, I care about you. You just have to trust me and learn your place”, Matt instructed, as he lined his cock with Jackson’s hole, not even bothering with lubrication, “And I’ll take care of _everything_ ”, he whispered.

Matt thrust in abruptly, going barely half the way in only because Jackson wasn’t properly open, and his body resisted. But he wanted it to hurt. And Jackson liked that. It was rough, it was painful, so much the boy dug his teeth into the dirt to avoid screaming. But a few tears ran down his cheeks anyway.

“I’ll kill them all for us”, Matt promised in a husky voice, “you just have to trust me”, he repeated absent-mindedly. 

He pushed the rest of the way inside Jackson, loving the way his body tensed up. The werewolf raked his now present claws across the soil as Matt let out a grunt of satisfaction. He was in much pain, but he felt so full, and he hadn’t wanted something this bad in his life. He hadn’t even known he did. 

Jackson moaned when Matt started moving. His master pinned him down by the nape, still wet from his mouth. Pushed his face against the dirt. He pounded into him from behind as he prodded himself up, praising and humiliating him with the same words.

Matt stared down at Jackson, _his_ creation, spread out for him, completely at his mercy. He didn’t last long. He came with a gasp, closing his eyes and breathing in fresh air. He couldn’t smell the scent of blood and shame like Jackson could, be he knew what he did to him anyway. 

He knew because Jackson was his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked!


End file.
